Regrets
by Kumira
Summary: Shinji Ikari est un élève renfermé sur lui-même qui n'ose pas parler de ses problèmes familiaux à qui que se soit. Malheureusement, cette journée banale sera la dernière pour lui.
**Notes : Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à écrire ça soudainement. °^° C'est peut-être à cause de la chanson "okaa-san" de Vocaloid que j'ai écouté il y a deux ou trois mois ...**

.

 **~ Regrets ~**

.

 **Ça fait mal.**

 **...**

 **Ça fait mal.**

 **...**

 **Des mains glacées serrées autour de son cou.**

 **Ça fait mal.**

 **...**

 _ **Au secours ...**_

* * *

C'était un jour ordinaire pour Shinji Ikari. Comme à chaque fois que ceci était requis, il se rendait au collège de Tokyo-3.

Assit au fond de la classe, son menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main, il attendait patiemment le début du cours en regardant par la fenêtre. Son professeur, Mme. Katsuragi, était encore en retard et la classe était très agitée.

Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

"Shinji-kun ~!

\- N-Nagisa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Ce n'est même pas ta classe !

Nagisa Kaworu était un élève transféré d'une classe supérieure, un type collant qui ne lâchait plus Shinji depuis que celui-ci lui avait simplement indiqué le chemin des W.C. il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela.

\- Mon cours a été annulé alors j'en profite pour passer te voir puisque le tien n'a visiblement pas encore commencé.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il semblait joyeux.

\- Écoute, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu vas m'attirer des problèmes !"

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se débarrasser enfin de Kaworu. Le professeur arriva tout de suite après, s'excusant avec humour de son énième retard sous les regards consternés des élèves.

Durant l'heure de classe, le pied de Shinji fut brutalement écrabouillé par celui de sa voisine de table démoniaque, Soryû Asuka Langley. Il retenu un cri de douleur et tourna la tête vers sa camarade d'un air confus. Celle-ci agitait fièrement devant lui sa copie fraîchement rendue sur laquelle figurait un magnifique 95/100 écrit à l'encre rouge.  
Ah. Oui, le jeune garçon n'avait eut qu'un 38/100. Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
A la grande déception d'Asuka qui attendait clairement une réaction de sa part, il se contenta de l'ignorer, tentant d'oublier sa douleur au pied.

A la fin de la demie journée, alors que Shinji rangeait ses affaires pour pouvoir aller manger tranquillement, il fut interpellé par son professeur.

"Ikari-kun ? J'ai remarqué que tes résultats étaient en baisse ces derniers temps. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes à la maison ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, il se figea.

Oui. Oui, il y avait des problèmes à la maison. En revanche, il y avait _toujours_ eu des problèmes à la maison. Shinji avait une relation très hostile avec son père, et ça ne datait pas d'hier.

\- ... Non, tout va bien, je vous remercie. Je n'ai apparemment simplement pas bien compris le cours.

\- Oh ? Dans ce cas, si tu as des questions-

\- Merci mais ça ira."

Misato Katsuragi n'avait pas l'air enchantée d'être coupée en pleine phrase mais Shinji voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette conversation.

Alors maintenant, les professeurs s'intéressaient à sa vie ? Quelle blague.

Le collégien sortit de la salle pour se rendre sur le toit.

Arrivé, il remarqua la présence de Rei Ayanami, l'une de ses camarades de classe, mais aussi ce qui ressemblait le plus à une amie aux yeux de Shinji. Rei était - tout comme lui - particulièrement silencieuse et discrète mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était la seule avec qui il échangeait des informations personnelles.

"A-Ayanami ! Toi aussi tu es venue manger ici ?"

Elle hocha la tête, sans un mot.

"Hum ... Je peux rester avec toi ?"

Encore un hochement de tête.

Il s'installa à sa gauche, sur un banc, et déballa son bentô.

Rei le fixa des yeux pendant de longues secondes avant de l'appeler doucement.

"Ikari-kun ?

\- Oui, Ayanami ?

Elle posa délicatement ses doigts pâles sur la partie droite de son cou. Un large hématome se trouvait à cet emplacement, partiellement caché par sa chemise.  
Shinji eut un violent mouvement de recul et remit correctement son uniforme, essayant vainement de cacher ce que la jeune fille avait déjà vu.

\- Ça ... Ça n'était pas là la semaine dernière. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le garçon frissonna. Il comprit en croisant le regard de Rei que celle-ci avait fini par deviner d'où provenaient les bleus qui se trouvaient partout sur son corps.  
C'est vrai. Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, le soir ...

\- Je ... Je me suis simplement cogné ! Tout va bien, ça n'a pas fait si mal que ça ..."

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de lui mentir. Peut-être cherchait-il ainsi à se convaincre que "tout va bien" ?

La vérité, c'est qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de rentrer chez lui et de subir ça encore une fois.  
Cependant, chaque jour, il espérait du plus profond de son coeur qu'il serait enfin pardonné et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ce pardon était probablement ce qui manquait à sa vie pour que Shinji accepte de saisir son propre bonheur.

Ni Ayanami ni Ikari ne prononcèrent d'autres mots ce midi là. Puis, la sonnerie retentit et ils retournèrent en classe.

Les heures de cours suivantes se déroulèrent sans réel fait marquant.

Alors que la journée était officiellement terminée pour lui, Shinji se fit arrêté par deux garçons de sa classe : Tôji Suzuhara et Kensuke Aida. D'abord agréablement surpris lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent s'il voulait traîner avec eux en ville avant de rentrer chez lui, le garçon finit par se souvenir que ces gens finiraient bien vite par se lasser de lui et l'abandonneraient à la moindre occasion sans une once de culpabilité. Comme d'habitude.  
Il refusa poliment, prétextant avoir des corvées à faire chez lui.

En revanche, la seule raison pour laquelle il pourrait vouloir rentrer plus vite serait la possibilité de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec de la nourriture et de n'en ressortir que lorsque tout danger potentiel aurait été écarté.

* * *

Après être entré dans l'appartement dans lequel il résidait, Shinji sentit tout son corps se figer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à trembler.

Il était là.

Assit sur l'une des chaises en bois autour de la table de la cuisine.

La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos.

Les bras ballants.

Une bouteille de saké à la main, touchant presque le parquet.

Son père. Gendô Ikari.

Shinji était troublé : Était-il mort ? Et pourquoi cette pensée le dérangeait-il autant ? Il le détestait de toute façon. Et c'était réciproque.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, le garçon était tiraillé entre la peur de la mort de son père - sa seule famille - et la peur que celui-ci se réveille, ivre, et l'agresse une fois de plus.

Il repensa à l'hématome sur son cou. Ayanami avait raison. Il n'était pas là, la semaine précédente. Shinji avait eut une petite "discussion" avec son père entre-temps. Chaque fois, la situation empirait. Ça avait commencé par une simple gifle, puis un coup de poing, et cela continuait de pire en pire. Ses tremblements augmentèrent alors qu'il se souvenait de la fois où Gendô lui avait presque planté la lame d'un des couteaux de cuisine dans l'épaule.

Le collégien respirait plus bruyamment maintenant, observant la poitrine de son père monter et redescendre lentement, signe qu'il était encore vivant.

Shinji hésitait. Devait-il ressortir de la maison et prendre le risque de tomber sur son père éveillé en rentrant ? Ou bien ne pas rentrer du tout et dormir dehors ? Non ... la meilleure option était de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'enfermer à double tour jusqu'à ce que _cet homme_ s'en aille de lui-même.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha à pas de loup du passage situé derrière son père endormi pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite. C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit d'une bouteille de verre qui se brise, le faisant sursauter.  
Après cela, tout se passa très vite. Shinji n'eut pas le temps de comprendre comment il en était arrivé à être coincé contre la table, les mains de son paternel serrées autour de son cou. Ce dernier lui hurlait - comme souvent - que s'il n'était jamais venu au monde, sa mère ne serait pas morte le jour de l'accouchement, que "Yui serait encore en vie".

Alors que de plus en plus de pression se faisait ressentir, Shinji essayait désespérément de se débattre. Oh ! Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière ! Revivre cette journée depuis le début ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû repousser Nagisa comme il l'avait fait ? Peut-être aurait-il dû s'énerver contre Asuka ? Peut-être que s'il avait accepté de tout avouer à Mme. Katsuragi et à Rei, elles auraient pu lui venir en aide ? Et s'il avait accepté la proposition de Tôji et Kensuke, peut-être serait-il en train de rire plutôt que de souffrir ?  
Il regrettait tellement !

 _Ça fait mal ... Ça fait mal ... Ça fait mal !_

Des larmes dégoulinaient du coin de ses yeux, il n'avait même plus la force de crier.

Le scénario de cette journée se rejouait rapidement des milliards de fois dans sa tête, offrant chaque nouvelle fois des possibilités différentes.

 _Au secours ..._

 _Quelqu'un ... Aidez-moi ... Je vous en supplie !_

 _S'il-vous-plaît ..._

 _SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ !_

 _Ai ... dez ... m-_

 **\- CRACK -**

 _..._

 _... ..._

 _... ... ..._

* * *

 **Notes : Oui, ce n'est pas très joyeux mais il fallait s'y attendre, avec un titre pareil. °^°  
** **Pour en venir au message naïf que j'ai voulu faire passer ici, sachez que si vous subissez n'importe quel type de violence, quelle soit sous forme de brimades scolaires, de violence domestique, de maltraitance infantile ou autre, il est important d'en parler _au moins_ à une personne. Il ne faut pas tout garder pour soi ou ça finira (probablement) très mal ! Peut-être pas en strangulation comme pour ce pauvre Shinji mais tout de même ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Si vous êtes trop timide pour en parler à un parent ou à un ami, il existe des numéros spéciaux qui peuvent aider à résoudre le problème : le 119 (protection de l'enfance)** **, le 114 (par SMS, urgences pour les personnes ayant des difficultés à entendre/parler), etc ... Si c'est une situation extrême, dans ce cas, c'est le 17 directement ...**

 **Voilà, voilà ...**


End file.
